A Sense of Purpose
by The Chosen Pessimist
Summary: Pokemorph type story! Album fic! Celius has been raised and has lived in an underground lab where he works with others like him. Then one day a girl comes in and talks of the outside world. When that happens plans are formed, and they plan to fight! R
1. The Mirror's Truth

**WOW!! this has taken two days to write. it has taken 2 days for 2 reasons.**

**1) i made another version but it was crap so i screwed it and made another one. which i have to say i like alot better than the other one. **

**2)This is my longest chapter EVER!! 4.6k words for story alone!**

**I hope you all like it! If you didn;t read Breaking point its ok cuz you will understand this story perfectlt since this has very little to do with the other story until its done. This Album fic is based off my fav Album A Sense of Purpose By In Flames. Hope you enjoy!**

**Artist: In Flames**

**Album: A Sense of Purpose**

**Song Name: The Mirror's Truth**

**All credit for lyrics and stuff related to the song is In Flames, Not mine.**

**Scream singing... so everything**

I heard the sickening crunch of bones being ripped, torn and destroyed. I looked towards the direction of the noise. As I looked a bit of blood splattered on my face. The Machine where the sounds were coming from was soaked in blood and flesh. A sickening smell entered my nostrils and I covered my mouth and nose.

The machine was turned off and workers ran in to clean up the mess. That had been the second death this year. That new machine should be removed; I hate to see these bloody messes. I took a towel and wiped my face clean of the blood and threw away the towel.

I walked back to my post and continued to work as the large machine was taken away, hopefully to be never seen again.

I typed quickly as words and numbers flashed on the screen of the computer. My job was to do complicated mathematical problems, typing many lines of computer commands and texts. I would also do blood tests and create small pills that were then sent to the proper lab to be tested. I was never really sure what the pills would be used for, but I mostly didn't care.

My name is Celius, and no I have no last name. I don't need one; everyone where I work has different names so there is never any confusion about who we were talking about. But of course, even that never mattered since we barely ever spoke. Only thing we ever did was eat, sleep, and work. There is never anything else to do here anyway.

The loudspeaker came on and whatever noise that was being created ceased. "Due to the number of deaths at the new machine we have removed it from this lab, also we have a new worker arriving and will be here…" The loudspeaker was cut off as all the lights went out. My computer went blank and the area was surrounded in darkness.

A few seconds later the lights came back on the loudspeaker continued. "Darn blackout. Anyway the new worker should be arriving shortly. Celius," My ears perked at the sound of my name. "Show her around the area before sending her to her post."

'A simple task,' I thought. I rebooted my computer and went back to work for a few minutes before the girl arrived. I walked over to the entrance to the lab. Two buff men pushed her into the room before closing the door.

I looked at the girl and realized that she was quite attractive but I was taught those things should not be thought of as they get in the way of work; I pushed those thoughts aside. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a shirt and blue jeans. I have only seen these kinds of clothes on new workers. They are always changed the next day to their usual white lab coats, or grey construction outfit.

I introduced myself first, "Hello, my name is Celius. I shall be showing you around and get you set up for your work. Now, what is your name?"

She did not respond and only had the look of fear and confusion on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly confused myself.

She said nothing only looked on with same fear and confusion. I dismissed this and asked her to follow me as I showed her around. I showed her around to the female sleeping quarters, bathrooms and finally at her work station. She had been assigned to work next to me since we had the same job and incase any problems occurred with her work. After I told her what her duty was I left her to move over to my post.

I started typing and performing my calculations. Not more than ten seconds later she finally spoke her first words since I met her. "How are you doing that?" I looked over at her with a confused look.

"Doing what?" I respond.

"All those calculations, you only look 15 yet you're doing all these crazy calculations that I could never hope of ever doing."

"You mean you can't do them?" I asked more confused then ever before. I have never met a person who wasn't able to these calculations.

"How would I be able to do them, or any of this? I'm only a 16 year old girl who was kidnapped on her way home from a Boys Like Girls concert!"

"Kidnapped? Concert? What is Boys Love Girls? What are you talking about?" I was so confused I was actually starting to get a headache. What do all these words mean? I don't understand anything she Is saying!

"What have you never gone outside?" She asked, puzzled.

"Outside? Where is outside?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice. What is she talking about?!

She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, as if I had said she should go kill herself. Several moments had passed and she still had that same wide eyed face. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

"You have never been outside? You know outside this building?"

"No I have never left this building in my life. I have been here for as long as I can remember, raised only to do this job you see me doing."

She gasped harder than before (if that was possible) this time covering her mouth with her hand. I have never seen anyone acting this strange before. She continued to pester me with questions but I did my best to give the simplest possible answers. I needed to get back to work and so did she. I kept trying to tell her to get back to work but she kept bombarding me with questions that made no sense.

Then she started speaking about things that I could not understand. What she was talking about piqued my interest. I started to type slower and started asking questions, even though my eyes were always glued to the screen. She was talking about the 'Outside' and 'the World' She started to about strange creatures that many called pokemon.

As I learned more of this 'outside world' I couldn't help but stop working at times to ask more questions and listen intently. I then asked her why she would want to work here if there was a wonderful world out there. She said she never wanted to come here and that they kidnapped her and threw her in a machine.

She had asked the people that kidnapped what this machine was supposed to do. They said that the machine would make her know everything she needed to know for her knew job. That was when she was taken here.

She asked me about the others in this room. I told that I knew them since as far as I could remember and that they never talked of anything like this.

We then talked for hours. We had dinner quickly and continued work. It would only be three hours until the time of sleep.

The time came for sleep and the loudspeaker came on announced it. Suddenly every sound that was in the room, the sound of the machines humming suddenly began to stop. Some lights began to go off as everyone in the large brown room began to file towards the sleeping quarters.

Me and Renee(Ra-Nay) talked until we had to split off into the male and female sleeping quarters.

One of the people who worked on the bigger machines came up to me and asked me why I had been talking to the new girl for so long. I started talking about the outside world and he was silent with amazement. After an hour I was finished, of course I had left out other information, but that was mostly unimportant.

He was amazed but it was getting late so we had to get to sleep. The final lights went out and everyone slept.

--

The next day…

We all had our breakfast in the dining area and work soon began. My mind was elsewhere and my work began to show. I had made a few miscalculations, but I had soon corrected them. I was thinking about the outside world, filled with pokemon. I wanted to go outside and see this place.

I began to talk to Renee about leaving and going to this world, and then she started talking about an escape plan. She told me she was thinking about it all night. We talked about this plan the rest of the day I pointed out any flaws I could see and we worked them out. Sometimes during the discussion co-workers would ask about the outside world, apparently the man I told was spreading the word.

By the time dinner rolled around the plan had been changed completely from what it originally was. This plan was going to be hard and required lots of help. We discussed that we should tell the rest of the workers here about the plan.

--

The next day …

I discussed the plan to my fellow workers the next day many had agreed to it but some said they would have no part in it. While I discussed the plan to them I could see determination in their eyes, the wanted to see this outside world.

I talked to Renee and she had convinced many to help with the plan. The plan would start tomorrow at noon.

--

The next day…

Noon…. the time had come. All were determined to make this plan worked. Even if the world was half or even quarter of what Renee spoke of, this plan was worth it. The device needed to escape was being constructed and should be complete in a few moments. I hacked into the security mainframe and disabled all cameras on the downstairs floors, where Renee said we were located.

"All cameras have been knocked out, are you done with the device yet Siegfried?" I turned around in my leather chair.

He turned around, "Just about." He turned his back on me again and continued the construction of the device. "Done!" He said proudly holding up the small black box.

"Alright, hand it over, I'll put it into place." I outstretched my hand as he placed the box in both of my hands. I walked over to the entrance of the lab, the only place we were not allowed to pass through. Some guards were down the hallway armed with guns.

I placed the black box into position in front of the double doors and backed away. "Alright, Siegfried the bomb is in place! Let 'em have it!" I called to him.

"Alright, here we go!" I held up the small cylinder of the detonator and pressed the small red button at the top. Boom! The explosion went off eliminating the double doors. The two guards at the end of the hallway called over the smoke. "What's going on over there?"

--

**This spectacle, our collapse  
It's not a false alarm  
The ashes settle in.**

**--**

I ran to my computer and activated the high security alarms, armed guards would be rushing through any minute now. As the blaring sounds activated the two guards rushed looking instantly confused as they where hit with parts of random machines. They were knocked out in seconds. I ran over and picked the man rifle, an M4. Renee picked up the man's handgun that we found on the belt.

WE took extra magazines and another M4 and handgun. Now we wait. We had moved the machines into positions around the broken double doors knowing full well that more armed guards would be rushing in shortly. To those that did not want to participate they said that this was insane and would not have any part in this. They had left to the sleeping quarters for safety. I thought them fools for not wanting to escape this trap.

--**  
**

**  
I guess, we are the insane  
As we ignore the mirror's truth**

**-  
**

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps came, and we positioned ourselves around the large machines for cover. As the first of the guards filed in they were quickly shot down. When the other guards realized what was going on it was too late, the were in a straight hallway with no cover for them to get behind. They only tried to fire but their bullet bounced off the machines we had moved.

I took aim and fired at the last of the few guards. There was silence as we waited to see if more guards would show. None did. We grabbed more weapons and prepared to infiltrate upstairs. There was too possible ways to do so, one was to use the elevator that was used to bring up or down the heavy machinery, which was located on the opposite side of the room to where the double doors used to stand, or the stairs. We had no idea where the machinery elevator led to so we had decided upon the stairs.

We took the walkie-talkie that the guards had and changed the channel so other guards would not now where we were or what we were saying. There were twenty-five of us who had wished to escape. Twenty of us were armed.

We carefully walked up the stairs, I and Renee led. She had an M9 handgun and I held a powerful M4 Carbine. When we reached the top of the stairs there was a door left ajar. We heard noses coming from the other side. This where we breached and captured the scientists.

Siegfried got in position on one side of the door as I held the position on the other. Two men who also held M4's were ready to kick the door open and infiltrate the room. "On my count," I whispered.

Siegfried and the other men nodded. "3…..2…..1!" The door was kicked in and the two men walked in shooting down the guards that were in the room. I walked in next and aimed at a guard's head. The guards reached for his handgun but my bullet found his head first. Blood gushed out of his head wound as he slumped to the ground.

"Alright, nobody move or a bullet is going top say 'hi' to your brain!" I announced. No scientist dared to move. "Alright, all scientists move to that corner. Now!" I pointed my M4 at one of the corners and the scientists moved quickly, some began crying. The others new the plan and they collected the weapons the guards held.

We went to the janitor's closet and found plenty of rope to tie down the scientists so they don't get in our way. We threw the tied up scientists in the closet and locked it up. We now need to move onto the next part of the plan. We need to knock out the snipers in the five look out towers.

"Alright, this where we split up, me, Renee and Siegfried will go up to the top floor and take out the snipers in the first lookout tower, then we will take out the other lookout towers with their snipers. We will inform you when the cost is clear to move on to the next section of the mission. We will contact you via walkie-talkie." They nodded and moved to their position near the exit to the building.

Renee says this building was made like a true fortress. We are one building surrounded by four walls about 500 feet from this building. On the corner of the walls were four lookout towers which held two snipers each. Along with that there was one more sniper tower located on the top of this building. After the four walls there is another wall much, much larger than the one surrounding this building. It seemed to stretch more than a mile around and I held within it several buildings, some were parking lots or other labs and work areas. There were no lookout towers on these corners. Finally one long stretch of road led to the main gate. There will be many cars and such parked along the road that we can use for cover.

We moved up the stairs towards the lookout tower. We arrived and found ourselves at a ladder and small door that we would need to open. This made it much harder to get rid of the guards without making much noise. We hoped for the best.

Renee climbed the ladder and slowly and silently pushed open the door. She walked up holding her handgun. She looked around and waved her hand for us to come up. We climbed in and found ourselves looking at five sleeping figures. We didn't expect so many, but this wouldn't be a problem.

Me and Siegfried grabbed some knives from a table close by and prepared to dispose of the sleeping ones. I took my knife and slashed the man neck ending the man's life silently. Siegfried did the same. It would be a bloody mess but it would do. Blood stained my shirt as the final man was taken care of.

We striped the men of their weapons, Dragunov's. Better yet they were equipped with silencers. We checked to see if they were loaded and put them off of safety. We first took aim at the sniper tower right of the entrance. These guys were awake and they would be easy targets.

Though we had never taken a single sniper shot in our lives we shot like experts ridding the next sniper tower. We did this to each of the lookouts and soon they were gone. Renee was the only one who didn't take a shot instead she was looking over at a laptop.

I crouched down next to her and asked, "What are you looking at?" It seemed to be a schedule.

"It is a schedule and I think we will be able to use to get out of here. It says that these guys had the night shift from 2am-2pm. Which means the day shift should be coming soon."

"And that means?" Still not getting it.

"We can use the shift switch to help us literally walk out of here!" We talked a bit more and informed the others of the change in plan. They agreed and no questions were asked. We will never have to be captive in there again!

--

**  
Should I join the feast?  
Should I acknowledge the leash?  
The future in captivity  
I'm not who I'm supposed to be.**

**--**

2pm

All of the snipers have to report to the center building before they move on to the five respective towers. The new plan is to ambush them, knock them out and take their clothes.

The problem is that there will only be nine sniper uniforms to obtain, so nine of us will move to the gate and secure a safe path for the next and probably the hardest part of the plan will take place.

We remained up in the lookout tower as the other prepared an ambush downstairs. I activated my walkie-talkie, "Alright I see the nine targets coming get ready."

The device crackles and soon a voice returns. "Alright everything is set." Then silence. Moments later I heard sounds of screaming and a bit of struggling as the snipers were subdued.

The walkie-talkie activated again. "Alright sniper team has been captured, why don't you come down? You are going to lead us to the front entrance right?"

"Yes," I respond. "Coming down now." The three of us walked down the stairs as we were given the clothes to wear. We out clothes off but for some reason Renee did not. She had a crimson blush as I took off my shirt. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she says quickly she moves somewhere private and changes. I shrug it off as I finish changing into the green 'camouflage' I believe it's called, uniform. The nine of us walk out towards the gate. There were no guards on this side but Renee said there were two on the other side. The gate was another set of double doors. A simple button opened the heavy steel doors. The two guards said nothing as we slipped by and walked towards one of the many buildings.

We walk to the back and start climbing the fire escape to the top floor. We look back down and see the two guards still standing there. "Alright move over to the door and open it, you will find some dead bodies there, move them away quickly and walk towards the light green building on your left."

"Understood."

Two of our snipers took aim and on my command they shot. The doors opened not a second later and the two bodies were removed quickly. The walked over to where the fire escapes were and regrouped with us for the final part of the plan.

--**  
**

**  
Without even trying (killing the last scene)  
Let this light explode.**

**--**

Alright the next part of the plan was too get out of here. Only thing is, the exit is heavily protected we will need to either distract them or take them out. Distracting all there attentions would be to hard, we would have to try to take ALL of them out. We don't know how many there are, it could be a couple dozen or a couple hundred.

It seemed we will be able to do both as we see a large group of armed personnel running towards the center lookout tower. It seemed they finally realized that several guards had gone missing.

We decide to split of into a team of three teams. Two teams of ten and one team of 5. Me, Renee, Siegfried and two others will be coming with us. First off one team armed with M4's and handguns will have to sneak behind the other buildings and move towards the entrance. My team will stay a distance back atop another building and provide sniper support. The other team will stay on this side of the road and move closer to the entrance and will be ready for a building to building battle against the heavily armed entrance.

My team began moving forward the other team using a different path so as have a smaller chance of alerting passer bys. We moved swiftly and stealthily running behind buildings and moving through the empty streets, trying to conceal our weapons as best we can.

We made it to our predetermined building and walked up the fire escape to establish our position. "Alright, S Team in position, what about you A and B?"

"B here," The walkie-talkie crackled. "We encountered a bit of resistance on the way, but we are in position now. Permission to take the floor below us? We could use table and machines for cover when we engage the other building."

"Alright you do that, what about you A team?" I asked.

"A team here, we almost made it into position. Shall we do the same thing that B team is doing?"

"Sure thing, tell me when everything is set." I put the walkie-talkie down and readied myself for the battle to come, I made sure my gun was loaded and that the silencer was secured.

The walkie-talkie finally crackled into life again. "A team in position, the floor has been secured." A few moments later B team announced that everything was ready.

"Alright, all units….._Engage!_" The fire fight began.

I looked into my scope and looked as many enemies were taken down quickly as the rain of bullet took them by surprise. They quickly got a hold of the situation and began tipping over table and hiding behind walls for cover. I took aim at a man moving a table into position and fired.

I got him right in the chest and was pushed back at the force of the bullet. The rest of the sniper team started taking shots and quickly more enemies fell. I took aim at a man trying to hide behind a desk, I shot him in the left shoulder and he fell out into the sight. He was shot dead as more bullets poured into his body.

They started to fire back at both buildings nearly, finally finding where their enemies were hiding. The walkie-talkie sparked up suddenly. "This is A team! We are taking some casualties over here! Simon and John are down!"

"Damn! B team how are you doing?" I asked taking another shot, this time at a women who was holding a sniper just like me.

"B team here, we haven't taken an-…." The voice was cut off with a thump. Seconds later it came on again. "B team leader down, sir! I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Don't be saying that! I mean look around! This is the first time most of us have ever even seen the sun and clouds! You know what Renee says is true! That is what we are fighting for!" I try to raise the spirits of my fellows but it doesn't seem to be working.

"B team was taken another hit!"

--

The bleeding, we deceive them  
Fuel the life that fades!  
At the height of reason  
We should live by your laws  
Call the swarm  
Feed them another false hope.

**--**

As time went on, the fighting intensified. A team was attacked by guards that had infiltrated their building under our noses. A team killed the entire assault team but had suffered casualties. Only 4 remain in A team and 6 in B team. A sniper had shot one of us down up where we were. We quickly took them down.

--

Elsewhere…

"I have no use for that site anymore. Leave no evidence at all." A deep voice called into his office phone.

"But sir! There are still loyal workers there, we could easily go and.." the women was silenced as a fist collided with the desk.

"No! I'll take them out if you won't." The man typed some things on his laptop and right before he pressed enter. "Here a resignation gift all those old scientist will love. They are about to get _blown_ away by it!" The man laughed as he pressed enter and launched the command.

--

After about an hour of fighting it all ended. It seemed all enemies had been killed. We began going down the stairs of the building (not using the fire escape) when it happened. It seemed the earth was about to explode as the tremors came. We were knocked off the stairs and thrown into the hallways of the building we were in.

We heard a large explosion from the building across the street. We entered a room with many machines in it and ran to the windows to see what was going on. The building across from us had exploded! "We have to get out of here!" Siegfried said. He turned to the door but before he could move any further another explosion rocked the building and Siegfried fell out the window. A fifth story window.

--

**Without even trying (killing the last scene)  
Let this night explode  
Without even trying  
Find the exit sign and disappear  
**

**--**

I looked down in horror as he fell to his doom, but again before anything happened more buildings exploded and me and Renee were sent flying backwards into some of the machines that activated instantly.

The sudden pain as electricity ran through my body was nearly unbearable. Right before I went unconscious I saw the other man who had held on tightly at the other explosions suddenly fall forward from another. He fell out the window.

Then the darkness came around my sight.

**Without even trying (killing the last scene)  
Let this night explode  
Without even trying  
Find the exit sign and **_**disappear!**_

_--_

_So how'd you like it? long write? anyway please review. ask any questions and constructive critisizm is accepted. probably spelled something in the A/N's wrong but too lazy to care lol._


	2. Disconnected

**A/N: YAY!! Chap two was up fast ... Yeah so song and lyrics belong ti In Flames... i wish they were mine! Alright so please review!!**

**Felix: Hellz yeah**

**Screaming singing... lalalalala**

_Regular singing... lol there is ONE LINE!!_

I open my eyes slowly and rub my head. I look around and notice I'm still in the machine that I landed in from before. I walk out of the machine and walk to the window. Apparently this building had survived the explosions. The large yellow light in the sky was halfway down the walls of this fortress. It was barely visible because all the smoke and fires below.

The streets were laden with rubble and some dead bodies. Most of them were bloody and some had missing limbs. I looked for Siegfried's body but the rubble had engulfed much of the street below me.

I looked towards the gates and noticed many metal looking things on four wheels coming in. I remember some of things that Renee had said; I think they are called cars. I could barely make out armed figures in them.

--

**Look at the dead outside my window  
Wonder what's on **_**their**_** mind?  
Why do they **_**run?**_**  
They all seem to have a mission  
But then they surround themselves in **_**sleep…**_**  
**

--

I looked around remembering Renee. She was still in a machine. I walked over to her and shook her awake. "Renee, Renee! Wake up I think now is the best time to leave."

She awoke and looked around with half open eyes before yawning and stretching. She seemed to suddenly remember what happened and stood up quickly with her eyes snapping open. "What happened?" She ran to the window to look at the carnage below.

She looked towards the gate and gasped. "Ok we need to leave here right away!" She walked to exit the room and I followed. We headed downstairs still holding our guns.

We exited through the back of the building and slowly made our way to the exit gate. We quietly swerved behind objects and destroyed cars to our escape. The cars moved around in random directions refusing to use the streets as they were meant to.

More than once we had to dive behind cover to not get sighted. Soon too many armed men or outside that we have no choice but to enter a broken down building for cover. It was the same building used for the fight before the explosions. I gave a sigh as I remembered those who had died. I feel so bad that they fought but had died in the end.

--

**You receive what you give  
And this is like nothing  
I feel like shit  
But at least I feel something**

**--**

I wonder if the others who did not wish to come up with us are dead. I had never meant to hurt anyone; I just wanted to see what Renee was talking about.

**--**

**Is this all you meant to be?**

**--**

Both of us walked to the second floor of the building (We couldn't go any higher). We looked outside the destroyed walls and took watch to see when the guards would leave. It seems they are positioning themselves to enter the building we were just in. We watched carefully.

They blew the side door open with some explosives and went it. In seconds I heard screams and gunfire. Apparently people were hiding in there. For a few minutes we heard screams of the people being shot.

We waited patiently for an opening to appear so that we can leave. The men started heading towards the central building. Only a few men remained to search the few broken down buildings and keep watch on the door.

That was opening enough for me. "C'mon let's move." I told Renee. We walked down the stairs and started to sneak closer to the exit. We went into the building closest to the exit. We moved up to the second floor and looked at the exit gate. Ten guards, sitting in and out of two cars, and they don't seem like they are going to move anytime soon.

I contemplated our options, only one had a good chance of success. "Ok, we are going to have to take out each guard quickly. But, we are going to have to do it silently so as to not alert any other guards."

"Alright," She nodded. She raised her silenced sniper and took aim. I raised my gun and took aim at a man leaning against the car.

"Ok, three….two….one…fire!" I whisper. I take the shot right to the head and quickly reposition the sniper and fire again. The men scramble to cover and try to figure out where the shots are coming from. I take a few more shots and the group is cut down to four. Just then my gun ran out of ammo. I searched my pockets for extra ammunition, but found none. I put the useless gun aside and reached for my handgun, my only alternative.

I strip the silencer from the sniper and attach it to the handgun. I take aim but it seems the last two are well hidden, and I can't take aim. Just then I hear static from somewhere, I can still make out the words. "Requesting backup at the gate! We have eight men down! Repeat we are under attack!"

"Oh no Renee! They are calling backup!" I whispered to her.

"How do you know?" She asked, still trying to get the last two men. Hadn't she heard it? It was clear as day!

"Didn't you hear the message?" I asked confused.

"No, I didn't hear anything." She responded.

"Well c'mon let's move." We moved down the stairs quickly, we need to take out the last two guards before we are overrun with more. We run out of the back of the building and head to the gate. I shoot the last two men in the back and prepare to make our way out of the gate. No! There is a pass code for the door to open! We can't leave.

"Oh, no! They are getting really close, I'll try to hold them off, see if you can get us the hell out of here some other way!" Renee gets behind cover and starts shooting at the far off guards.

I look at the door and feel around it. It is definitely an electric door; it needs a pass code so that an electric shock starts to open the door. We need an electrical shock so the door will begin opening. Gun shots rang out as the enemies got into range. I look around and spot the car, maybe there is a battery with enough power to open the door. I open up the front and search around for anything that could be a battery.

I pulled out something that looked promising. I walked over to the pass code machine and shot it off. Only frayed wires remained on, I took the battery and attached the frayed wires to the box and the door began opening….slowly. "I got it! But, we are going to need to hold them off for at least another minute."

The bullets smashed around us in increasing numbers so I had to get down behind cover. The bullets chipped up anything they hit turning this already destroyed area into something the original designers could not even recognize.

**--**

**There are marks in the pavement  
You've walked this route too many times  
What if I changed the signs?  
Would you even take _notice?_**

--**  
**

The door had finally opened and we turned back to finally get out of here. But before we could take a single footstep out of here we realized that our path was blocked. "Drop your weapons immediately."

With guns pointed at us from all directions we dropped our weapons and raised our hands. "Well, well looks like some people did survive the explosions. You must tell us how you were able to right before we kill you." The man who spoke wore an orange tuxedo and had slick brown hair. The man was not armed, but he had others with guns.

--

**You receive what you give  
And this is like nothing  
I feel like shit  
But at least I feel something**

**--**

"Well, then if you want your lives to continue for a little while longer than I suggest you come with me." He turned and we followed with caution, the guards surrounded us so escape was impossible.

**--**

_(Go... March...)_

**Is this all you have to give?**

--

He lead us to two helicopters, the men handcuffed us and threw the both of us in one while the man in the orange tuxedo sat in the other one. The soldiers strapped us in and the helicopter blades started spinning.

_--_

**Straight jacket union...  
**_(Go... March...)_**  
In chains, **_**surrender!**_

--

**  
**We took off and headed to who knows where. I looked over to Renee and she had a confused look on her face. It seemed she wanted to speak but there were soldier sitting in front and next to us. I looked out to the side and spotted the other helicopter going far off, obviously he wasn't going with us. I looked down and spotted the many trees we were passing.

I spotted small creatures climbing the tree or flying over the trees. 'Those must be Pokemon' I thought. Man I wish we could just stop this damn craft! Stupid helicopters! Just then I felt a surge of electricity come through my arm at first I shook it to get the feeling off.

It worked but thinking about destroying this helicopter just made it come back again. I started ignoring it then. It wasn't painful at all just kind of annoying. As I looked up at the spinning blades, something told me to hold my hands towards them. Just then a bolt of electricity launched from my hands and struck the blades.

I was shocked but there was simply no time to think of it. The helicopter was going down!

--

**You receive what you give  
And this is like nothing  
I feel like shit  
But at least I feel something**

**--**

The helicopter started spiraling down, the pilot had a little bit of control since it was only a blade that was damaged, but the helicopter was dangerously close to the ground. The copter swerved to the left, then the right. Then it span around, the tail smacking against a large tree.

That did it. The helicopter angled at the ground a few hundred feet below and went forward. It started spinning uncontrollably. Where the pilots were sitting blinking red lights and alarms were going off. They tried desperately to fix the copter but nothing.

A just a few more seconds and….. I heard an explosion…

--

_You receive what you give…  
_**And this is like nothing!**_  
_**I feel like **_**shit**__  
__**But at least I feel something!**_

**_OMG!! BOOM!! REVIEW!! oh wow weird had to fix the lyrics...they were being gay for a moment...i straightened them up thou _**


End file.
